In the United States it is estimated that there are over three hundred and fifty million firearms. Firearms are generally divided into two categories of long guns, i.e. rifles and handguns. Approximately fifteen thousand people a year die from shooting each year in the United States. Accidental firearm deaths account for almost twenty five percent of firearm related deaths. All firearms have an intrinsic safety system with the most common being a safety button and/or lever. The safety button and/or lever inhibits the trigger from being completely depressed and thus discharging the firearm. These conventional features provide some safety from accidental discharge but typically only for those trained in handling firearms.
There are several types of accessories that can be installed on firearms in order to prohibit the unauthorized use thereof. Common safety devices for firearms include but are not limited to trigger locks. As is known in the art trigger locks are surroundably secured to the trigger of a firearm arm and require a key to remove in order to position the firearm ready for use. One issue with trigger locks is the inability for a user to quickly utilize a firearm if needed for self-defense. Alternate safety systems present similar challenges in providing the ability to render a weapon inoperable and yet provide the ability to rapidly utilize if required.
Accordingly, there is a need for firearm safety system that is operably intermediate the trigger and the hammer of a firearm wherein the safety system inhibits the ability for the firearm to be discharged unless in the presence of a mechanical engagement member that is worn by a user.